Two Cats, One Bat
by cyberRider
Summary: A Catwoman vs Ellen Yin fanfic: After months of fighting alongside the Batman, Detective Yin is starting to develop feelings for him. However Catwoman already has affections for the caped crusader. The two clash one night, when they discover their shared desires for the man behind the mask.
1. Chapter 1: Reflections

_Note: This story was a requested fan fiction. All credit for the characters goes to the creators of The Batman tv show. Enjoy._

Chapter 1 –Reflections

Batman awoke suddenly. He quickly realized that he had been tied to a pole of some sort. He tried to break loose from his bonds without success. He looked around. The room appeared to be some sort of warehouse filled with large container crates. Suddenly he remembered why he was there. The Riddler! He was stealing some sort of device, and the Batman had tried to stop him. But he hadn't been fighting alone. A groan directly behind him signaled Detective Ellen Yin's return to consciousness.

"Yin, are you Ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, where are we?" she asked cautiously, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting.

"Still at the warehouse," Batman whispered,"the Riddler must have tied us up."

Yin began to struggle against her bonds, also without success. She turned her head around in his direction.

"Do you think you can get us out of these ropes?"

"There should be blade in my belt, if you can reach behind me it should be on the left side."

Batman felt the detective's hands moving around behind him. She finally found what she was looking for and brought it round to cut the rope. The slowly worked the blade up and down the cords.

"Almost there", she murmured.

Finally the bonds came loose and fell to the floor. Batman turned to face Yin.

"We need to find the Riddler and disable his machine."

Yin nodded. They both looked around when a whirring sound started up somewhere in the room. The source of the noise seemed to come from the entrance to the warehouse. They began to run towards the entrance; Batman brought out a batarang, whilst Yin took out her pistol. Soon they reached the entrance and hid behind one of the containers. The Dark Knight took out his grappling gun, using it to climb on top of the container. With his night vision goggles, he peered at the scene below. The Riddler seemed to be standing over a large cylinder, which was generating the whirring sounds from before. He seemed to be alone.

Yin peered around the side of the container. Upon seeing the Riddler she clenched her fists.

"I'm going after him," she said as she came out from behind the container. She charged straight towards the villain with her gun pointing at his back.

Batman put his hand out in warning,"Wait, it could be another tra-".

He was cut off as three of Riddler's minions came out of the shadows. Yin hadn't seen them yet and was still running at the Riddler. Batman jumped down and intercepted the first couple of goons, giving Yin enough time to reach the Riddler.

On hearing the scuffle behind him the Riddler turned around to see Yin running at him. He brought up his cane and swung it across her, which knocked the gun out of her hands. Yin flinched momentarily from the blow. The Riddler took the opportunity to jab her in the stomach. However Yin recovered and dodged his strike, following up with a roundhouse kick. This was blocked by the Riddler's cane. The two exchanged blows for a few moments until Yin kicked the Riddler's legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the floor.

Yin walked over to where he lay, raising her fists for the knockout blow. But the Riddler reacted first, spraying gas from his cane in her face. Yin stepped back, covering her nose and mouth. Some of the gas must have reached her, as she suddenly felt really drowsy and her vision began to fog. She fell down onto one knee, but stayed conscious. The Riddler stood over her, placing the tip of his cane under her chin.

"One cop and a vigilante aren't going to stop my plans to take control of all communication networks in Gotham," he whispered evilly," and I'm afraid I can't let you live to foil my plans again."

He then kicked her in the ribs. Yin doubled over, wincing from the pain. Riddler slowly raised the cane over his head. Yin realized he was going to kill her, but there was nothing she could do; the gas had made her too weak to stand.

"No!"

Batman swung down and kicked the Riddler down. The cane rolled across the floor. Batman brought his fist up and punched the villain in the face, knocking him out in one blow. He quickly tied up the Riddler before walking over to where Yin lay.

"Are you alright Yin?"

"I'll be fine; I'm just tired that's all."

"Next time, leave the big villains for me."

She looked up at him. Those last words stung, but when she looked into his eyes she saw genuine concern. Looking over behind her, she saw where the minions lay, looking like they'd been trodden on. But looking back at the vigilante she really did care.

"You should go before Rojas' men get here," she told him, "I can handle these guys until they arrive."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not looking convinced.

Yin stood up slowly; she felt like the world was spinning slightly, but she walked over to where her sidearm had fallen and picked it up. Replacing it in its holster she faced Batman.

"I can deal with this for now. You need to get out of here. I'd like to keep my job."

The Batman nodded and turned around to walk away. Yin took one step towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I never thought I'd come to like you when I first met you", she said, looking into his eyes.

She saw a slight smile creep across his face. Yin let her hand fall down to her side and turned back towards the unconscious villains. Before he disappeared though she added, "I didn't mean just you as the Batman…" she trailed off. The Batman made no reply, and when Yin turned to look at him again, he was gone.

Taking handcuffs from out of her belt, she reflected on her partnership with the Batman. She had only recently discovered the identity of the Batman, after starting to spend more time with Bruce. The way they both talked and even the way they behaved had been so obviously similar to her. Yin was glad that she hadn't noticed these things when she still thought that the Batman was the bad guy. She finished handcuffing the last of the criminals and stood up.

They had been fighting side by side for many months now and Batman had really become not only a good partner, but a good friend. On the other hand, Bruce had helped her get over Ethan Bennett's transformation into Clayface. He was her closest friend now. He seemed to care a lot for her. But did he have any deeper feelings for her, she wondered. Maybe she was developing feelings for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance.

 _Hope you guys liked this first chapter. Catwoman's chapter will come soon._


	2. Chapter 2: Another Encounter

Gotham Museum - 11:00 PM

The night guard was just about to end his shift. The man yawned, then clicked off his torch as he strolled over to the security room. The buzzing of the computer monitors buzzing could be heard as they played back security footage from the various exhibits. The guard casually looked over at the screens momentarily. The screen on the top left showed an exhibit of fossils and other ancient rocks, whilst the screen below displayed an ancient Greek tablet. The most interesting item, however, was displayed on the bottom left screen; an ancient Egyptian exhibit, and at its center was a statue of a lynx. The statue emitted a faint green glow in the dim lights of the museum. The guard remembered the curator telling him that it had some sort of magical properties. He turned his back to the screen and placed his torch, along with some keys, in a drawer under the desk. He left the room and headed for the exit.

Had he turned to look at the Egyptian exhibit one more time he might have seen the silhouette of a woman standing over the lynx. Since didn't, the statue was Catwoman's for the taking. She observed the night guard walking sleepily towards the staff entrance. Onced he'd left, she turned back to look at the statue. A smile slowly formed across her face. She bent over to inspect the lynx. Delicately, she placed her hands under the statue and lifted it up into the moonight which came down from the glass roof.

"Yes. This will do nicely in my collection," she whispered, "such a fine creature, to match an fine woman."

Catwoman admired it for a moment. The statue was made of ebony, but was laced with green patterns, which was the source of the glow. She then took out her lasso, and with flourishing movement, she whipped it. The rope flew through the air before attaching itself to the window sill which Catwoman had used as an entrance. She swing herself up towards the window, but her rope was knocked down by a batarang. Catwoman landed lightly on her feet, craddling the statue in her arm.

Batman swung down from the roof and landed in front of Catwoman. He lunged towards her, but she jumped out of the way. She flipped over him as he tried to pursue her. He managed to knock the statue out of her hands and it rolled away from them. Batman tried to knock her feet out from under her with a sweeping kick. However Catwoman dodged the kick and proceeded to strike Batman across the chest. He blocked the attack with his right arm, then used her momentum to fling her onto the ground. Catwoman stopped the fall with her hands and cartwheeled away from Batman. She landed on her feet again, and seeing the statue lying a few feet away, moved to snatch it up with her nimble fingers.

She looked around, cautiously. When she finally laid eyes on the Batman, her fierce facial expression change to an almost innocent look. The Batman walked a few feet closer to Catwoman.

"I can't let you take the statue Catwoman."

He slowly took the object out of her hands.

"You can't deprive a girl of a few luxuries big guy," Catwoman answered playfully.

She slid next to him and looked him in they eyes. She placed her hand gently on his chest; her index finger rested on the bat symbol. A smile flashed across her face.

"You know I always get what I want."

Batman glanced down momentarily, hiding any emotion beneath his cowl. But when he looked up again, Catwoman had stepped back. The statue was nestled in her right arm.

"...Eventually", she purred as she brought out her whip and used it to grapple onto the open window.

Batman reached for his own grappling gun, but Catwoman had already swung onto the roof. By the time he reached the roof, she had disappeared.

As Batman turned to leave, Catwoman watched him through a set of tactical binoculars from the top of another building. She watched until he grappled down the museum wall, down to his batmobile which was already rumbling to life. Catwoman never took her eyes off the Batman until his car disappeared into a nearby alley. She stood up from her kneeled position and stretched out her arms. She then turned around to face her newly acquired statue, which lay a few feet away. Placing a hand on her hip, she strode over to her prize and scooped it up in her hands. The statue was very beautiful, but Catwoman wasn't thinking about it. She sighed and walked over to the edge of the building.

She couldn't stop thinking about the Batman; his build, his strength, even his sense of justice, which she had initially despised upon meeting him for the first time. He had slowly grown on her, and her flirting, which had previously been more playful without any true feelings behind them, had begun to feel more real with each encounter. He was the only one who seemed to really understand her though. They'd often opposed each other, but they'd also teamed up. Catwoman couldn't really keep away from him. Afterall there's something about guy that draws me to him, she thought to herself with a slight smile. She glanced back down at the statue. The object was never her true aim, she'd only stolen it to draw out the Batman so that she could see him again. However, that didn't mean she was going to waste a perfectly good statue. She tucked it neatly into her belt and leaped off the building, rolling as she landed on he next building. As she ran her thoughts remained on the Batman.

Sorry for not posting earlier. I actually wrote this a while ago, but I wasn't happy with how the original version turned out, so I had to make some changes. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and please let me know what you think in the reviews. Also I have a poll on my profile page about this fan fiction so check it out.


	3. Chapter 3: Shared Past

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for chapter three. Enjoy.

Yin sat patiently at her usual table at her favourite cafe. She looked out of the cafe window into the busy street outside. It was the middle of the day and she'd just gotten off for the morning. The previous evening she had asked Bruce to meet her there for coffee. Now that they'd grown close, the two of them had begun to meet up like this more often and Yin really enjoyed his company. Very few of her old college friends or colleagues were available to catch up with her often, so Bruce had become her closest friend.

As she reflected on this, she remembered that the first time that she'd really gotten to know Bruce Wayne was right here in this very cafe. It had been the night that Ethan turned into Clayface and Yin had felt so alone after she lost him. Bruce had been there to comfort her. He was the friend she'd needed in her time of grief and he stayed with her to help her through it.

She smiled to herself at the thought Bruce's comforting words and his smile. She had considered leaving the GCPD after the loss of Ethan, but Bruce had proven to her that there were still good people in this city that needed people like her to protect them. He was the reason she ever considered working with the Batman, and funnily enough he had turned out to be the Batman. He was her closest ally and closest friend.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as the door to the cafe opened and Bruce walked in. Yin looked up and smiled broadly. Bruce saw her and smiled back, before walking over to her.

"Hey Ellen. You seem pretty happy today."

"Hey Bruce, thanks for meeting me here"

Bruce sat down opposite her. He looked out the window briefly. The sky was a baby blue colour and the sun shone onto the crowded street below.

"It's such a beautiful day outside. Too bad this place doesn't have outdoor seats."

Yin looked outside as well, then turned to face Bruce again.

"Yeah, but I really like this place. It's always felt like home to me, and besides you can't get a better coffee anywhere else in Gotham. I don't think I could go anywhere else."

Bruce laughed and nodded.

"Can't argue with that."

They ordered their coffee; Bruce ordered a cappuccino and Yin ordered a latte. Their coffee arrived a few minutes later and they both sat and enjoyed their drinks.

Yin gazed dreamily at the rest of the cafe.

"You know it's such a good feeling knowing that there are still places like this with good people that make this city worth defending."

She looked back at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Even with all the crime that goes down here."

She sighed gently.

"That's one of the reasons I became a cop, you know? To stand up for what's good about this place. Did I ever tell you that I actually grew up in Gotham?"

Bruce looked surprised.

"I thought you were from Metropolis."

Yin then explained that she'd been raised in Gotham by her parents. She had attended Gotham High until the 8th grade, when her parents were murdered after being caught in the crossfire of two warring gangs. At this Bruce gave his condolences. She'd never told him that she was an orphan.

"That's one thing that we share," he said consolingly.

"Yeah I guess we both have tragic pasts," Yin replied weakly.

Yin continued that she had had to move to Metropolis with her aunt, where she finished her studies and joined the police force there at the age of 19. She decided to return to Gotham once she'd gained enough experience as a detective to deal with Gotham's high crime rate.

Bruce listened and couldn't help feeling that they both had similar motivations to become crime fighters. They shared more in common than he could ever have guessed. He felt that it brought them closer.

Yin finished explaining her past and leaned over the table.

"Now that you know my past, maybe we can talk about yours."

Bruce seemed a bit uncomfortable. Yin maintained his gaze.

"You know that I know who you are."

She placed her hand over his.

"Don't worry though, you can trust me. I just want to know my partner better."

Reassured, Bruce explained how he came to become the Batman, in a lowered voice, even though the cafe was not very busy today.

Yin listened intently, and once Bruce had finished his story she smiled sadly.

"I guess we both had a rough time growing up."

"Yeah, but we've both found ways of honouring our parents."

Yin smiled warmly at Bruce as he said this. She was starting to feel a real connection with him, now that she knew that they shared a lot in common.

"You know, Bruce we should do this more often. I don't really get out that often and I like your company."

Bruce looked slightly surprised, but smiled.

"Well, if you interested, I'm attending a charity event next week. You could come along."

Yin smiled gently.

"I'd love to."

Suddenly Bruce's batwave began to buzz. He took it out and inspected it. His eyes widened.

"I gotta go," he said as he got up to leave.

Yin's radio started to beep and a policeman's voice came from it.

" _All units! We have a robbery at the Gotham Gallery! Any units available please respond!"_

Yin pressed the transmit button and spoke into her radio.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Yin! I'm on my way!"

She looked at Bruce.

"Looks like I've got somewhere to be too."

She picked up her red overshirt, got up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She then looked up at him with a smirk.

"I guess I'll be seeing you pretty soon. Partner."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and walked out the door.

Bruce watched her leave, then followed her out onto the street. Once he was alone he radioed the Batcave.

"Alfred, prep the Batmobile. I'm on my way."

" _Right you are, sir."_

 _A/N: I hope you guys liked that. Let me know what you think so far. Chapter 4 coming real soon._


	4. Chapter 4: A Confrontation?

Yin was the first to arrive on scene. The Gotham Gallery had closed for the night, so there were no lights on inside. Yin knew the main doors would have been locked too, so the perp had to have found another way in. She scanned the area, looking for any break in points. Around the side of the building she found a back door that had been unlocked somehow. Yin looked down at the lock, which didn't seem to have been forced open or broken. She frowned and thought about this. Whoever had broken in was skilful at picking locks.

 _There aren't many criminals in Gotham who would be this careful about breaking in quietly…_

Yin considered waiting for backup, but she knew that every second she waited, the perp would have more time to escape. She brought out her commlink and attached the earpiece. She then spoke into it.

"I'm at the gallery. Where are you?"

The commlink crackled to life, and Batman's voice responded.

"On the roof across the street."

Yin looked over her shoulder, to see the point that Batman had indicated.

"I see you. This looks a lot like the work of Catwoman."

"She never could resist a rare collection of cat paintings", he replied.

Batman swung down to the street level alongside Yin. They both looked at each other, nodded, and moved towards the unlocked door. They'd entered through, what appeared to be, a staff entry, as they walked past several security rooms. Yin peered into one of these rooms and found it filled with monitors, showing various rooms throughout the gallery.

She motioned for Batman to follow her inside.

"We should be able to find Catwoman with these cameras."

Batman didn't seem convinced.

"She wouldn't let herself be seen that easily, but we might be able to narrow down where she is by the type of art on display."

Yin nodded and scanned the screens in search of cat related exhibits.

"There!" she pointed towards the middle monitor.

"It's on the main floor, it looks like a big exhibit, but I'm sure that's where she will be."

Batman leaned in for a closer look.

"It doesn't look like anything's been taken yet. But she might be close."

They both turned to leave the room, but were interrupted by a loud crash that appeared to come from the main entrance. They spun around to look at the screens. The bottom screen showed the main entrance, which was now a pile of rubble and broken glass. The dust was still clearing, but Yin leaned in closer and saw something large in the middle. Once the dust had settled, it revealed a brightly coloured van. Yin took a step back and her eyes widened. It was unmistakeably the Joker's van.

"No, not him. What's he doing here?"

Batman was already heading towards the hallway.

"I'll deal with Joker, you go after Catwoman."

He dashed down the hallway and disappeared round a corner. Yin stood there for a moment. She'd had bad run-ins with the Joker in the past. The fact that he was here now sent shivers down her spine. She shook herself out of her own thoughts and began to make her way towards the cat painting exhibit.

Catwoman was crouching behind a pillar, hiding from any security cameras, whilst observing her prize, when she heard the van crash through the main entrance. The noise startled her and she looked around warily. The noise didn't sound too close, so she returned her attention to the painting of a black cat, which she had been admiring. She'd discovered that the painting was priceless and just had to add it to her collection. She knew her time was even more limited now, so she decided to quickly grab the painting, even though she would be detected on the cameras.

Catwoman darted out from behind the pillar and grabbed the corners of the painting, which was relatively small, gently lifting it off the wall. She looked around again. The noise had come from the direction that she had entered, so she couldn't go back that way. Catwoman looked for another exit, eventually finding an open window on an upper floor.

She brought out her whip and used it to grapple up to the next floor. She was about to repeat this when she heard footsteps below her. She quickly crouched down behind the balcony and peered down below as the footsteps drew nearer.

...

Yin had no trouble finding the main exhibition room. She now walked down a corridor which led to that room and suddenly began to wonder how Batman was doing.

 _Hopefully he's taken care of the Joker._

She didn't want to think about the other option. She was certain that Batman could handle the Joker. But a voice at the back of her mind reminded her that the Joker was unpredictable and had outmanoeuvred Batman before.

Yin finally arrived at the exhibit and began to walk more cautiously, peering around corners, wary of any shadows. She found the empty spot where the cat painting had been.

 _Damn it! She's already got what she came for._

She looked around, attempting to find some sign as to Catwoman's escape route. Catwoman remained still, watching the detective silently. Yin was about to contact Batman, when she was startled by a harsh cackle behind her. She spun around to see the Joker stepping out the shadows slowly. Yin took a few steps back, and drew out her gun, as he drew nearer.

"Well, well, hello detective," he sneered.

"How did he get past Batman?" she thought to herself.

Catwoman was also surprised by the Joker's sudden appearance.

"What's that clown doing here?" she whispered to herself.

Joker looked at the spot where the painting had been and his freakish smile fell slightly.

"Where's my loot? Someone stole it before ME?!"

He looked furiously at Yin and smirked.

"Well at least I won't have completely wasted my time coming here."

He reached for the flower on his coat, "I'll get my revenge on you, Yinny!"

"Joker, hands in the air!"

Yin kept her gun aimed at Joker, though her hands shook slightly.

Joker dashed forward and kicked the gun out of her hands before she could make a move. Yin knew better than to hang around and darted away from the Joker, who tried to grab her unsuccessfully. Joker squeezed his flower, which sent a jet of green gas towards Yin. She quickly dived out of the way. She could sense the acrid smell of Joker gas, which would have paralysed her if it had landed. However the smell was enough to cause her left eye to twitch momentarily.

Joker kept coming at her, and Yin kicked out, slamming into his stomach. This sent him tumbling backwards. He tried to gas her a couple more times, but Yin was able to barely avoid the deadly gas. Suddenly one of Joker's goons came out of nowhere, landing between the two on his back roughly. The goon groaned and got up, but he had given Yin enough time to get away from the Joker and retrieve her pistol. She was now joined by Batman, who came out of the shadows behind the goon.

Yin gave him a brief smile before returning her attention to the villains.

"Joker caused a distraction to draw me away from his prize," Batman explained.

The two stood and faced Joker and his goon. Joker cackled and jumped at Batman, who quickly punched him in the face. The goon charged at Yin, who pushed him back with an elbow to the jaw. She then stood back to back with Batman as they continued to fight the villains.

Catwoman continued to watch from the balcony. She could feel that the two down there in sync during the fight, covering each other's backs as they fought. She frowned, suddenly feeling strangely jealous of them, but couldn't quite understand why.

She didn't give it too much thought for the moment, swiftly climbing up to the window. The window frame creaked slightly as she reach it. Batman suddenly looked up in her direction, noticing the sound, but Catwoman had already vanished.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this one, sorry for not posting this earlier, I've been soooo busy. Stay tuned for the next chapter….


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

One week later.

Bruce's car pulled up quietly outside the block of apartments where Yin lived. After turning off the engine and slowly getting out, Bruce looked around. The building was nothing special, just like any other block of flats in Gotham. Bruce stood out completely from the grimy old building in his suit and tie. Bruce strode into the building, which seemed a lot more welcoming on the inside, past a bewildered receptionist and walked up a flight of stairs. He came out into a hallway with doors on either side going all the way along. He slowly made his way down the hallway, looking at the door numbers. He muttered to himself under his breath as he walked.

"Number 2...number 3...number 4...what room did she say it was?"

He finally stopped outside Room number 7 and knocked lightly on the door.

"Just a sec!" came the reply from inside.

This was followed by a long pause, then a series of clicks and scrapes as the door was unlocked. The door slowly swung open. Bruce's jaw almost dropped wide open, but he managed to stop himself. The woman standing in front of him was unrecognizable. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, with one side swept over her left shoulder. She wore a sleeveless dark red dress which cut off just above her left knee and sloped down below her right knee and dark brown high heeled boots. Bruce thought she looked stunning. He was speechless. They stood facing each other for a few seconds.

Yin was the first to speak.

"You're late."

She had a reproachful look on her face. Her hands rested against her hips in a defiant pose. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Bruce quickly recovered and smiled.

"Had to deal with a bank robbery on the way."

He shrugged with a slight grin.

"Sure... ", was her reply, but a smile had started forming on her lips. She looked him up and down.

"Still rocking the playboy look Bruce? Shouldn't you have grown out of that by now?"

Her remark was accompanied with a smirk. Then they both laughed, and Yin stepped closer, giving Bruce a warm hug.

"Though it still looks kinda cute on you Bruce," she continued.

He blushed slightly at this.

"You're not looking too shabby yourself, Ellen."

Yin raised an eyebrow again.

"This thing?" she looked down at her dress, "This was my mother's actually, it's pretty but I'm not sure I'll able to kick ass if someone decides to crash the party."

She looked back up at Bruce, "Speaking of which, shouldn't we get going? Don't wanna be late for your speech at the charity event do you?"

The two made their way out of the building and into the car park where Bruce's sports car was parked. Yin stopped in front of the car and looked back at Bruce.

"No Batmobile? And I thought your butler drove you around." she smirked.

Bruce shrugged as he opened the door, "The Batmobile isn't exactly subtle enough for a charity event." He waited for Yin to take the passenger seat before getting in himself. He then revved the engine to life.

"And as to why Alfred isn't driving; I think you know the answer to that."

He pulled out of the car park and sped off into the night.

...

The charity event was already in full swing by the time Selina Kyle showed up. Dozens of guests were mingling in the main hall, many of whom had deep pockets or were people of importance in Gotham such as the mayor and even police chief Rojas, who was looking as gruff as always. To Selina these were easy targets from which she could score some objects of real value. She stood at the entrance, looking around the room. Selina wore a red sleeveless dress with a single strap going over her right shoulder and black heeled shoes. She'd tied her hair up in a high set bun and wore a thin gold necklace.

She mingled with the crowd for a short time, but quickly lost interest in their conversations and moved away. Taking a glass of wine from a nearby waiter, she made her way towards a pillar and rested against it. Selina sighed in boredom as she surveyed the room for potential targets. Not that there weren't many, but they were mostly old people who would be more likely to put her to sleep than have anything of value to her.

A commotion at the entrance caught her attention. The press had horded outside, where an exotic sports car had just pulled up. The door opened and none other than Bruce Wayne stepped out, to be met with the flash of several cameras.

Selina smiled slightly and came off the pillar, "Finally someone actually worth talking to."

She began to make her way towards him, but paused when she saw another person step out of the car. Selina didn't recognize who it was immediately as she watched the young woman walk over to join Bruce at the entrance. The photographers continued to take pictures with more vigour now that they could see that Bruce had brought someone with him.

"Wow, Bruce, you never fail to show up with some brainless supermodel wherever you go, do you?" She laughed quietly to herself as she continued to move towards Bruce, with a much a more casual stride than before.

As she drew nearer, however, Selina began to feel that this woman looked strangely familiar. Then she stopped a couple of feet away from the pair, her eyes widening as she realised who the young woman was.

"Wait. Isn't that the detective who's been teaming up with Batman? How does she know Bruce?" she muttered to herself. Selina hadn't recognised her before because the detective looked so different now in a dress. She had a weird feeling that she couldn't quite place, seeing those two standing together. For some reason she felt the urge to look away.

Nonetheless, she walked over to them, giving Bruce a wry smile.

"Bruce!"

He looked around and noticed Selina walking towards him. He returned the smile.

"Selina, it's nice to see you. I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

Selina smirked, "You know that wherever there's a buzz I won't be far."

She leaned in a bit closer, "but to be honest, this place is such a drag! There wasn't anyone interesting enough to talk to...at least until you showed up, handsome."

At this point she looked over to Bruce's partner. "Who's your friend? You know I love it when you introduce me to your uh.. lovely friends."

Before Bruce could answer, Yin held out her hand, "Detective Ellen Yin." Selina shook her hand curtly.

"A detective, Bruce? You really get around", she looked at Bruce then back to Yin, "Selina Kyle, I'm an old friend of Bruce."

"Right", Yin replied with an awkward smile.

Selina looked Yin up and down, "I love the dress by the way, but I don't really think that red looks good on you hun."

Yin gave Selina a brief look of disbelief, which didn't go unnoticed by Selina. The corner of Selina's mouth twitched in a slight smirk. Yin was already starting to feel that she didn't really like Selina. She continued to smile, but it was a bit more forced now.

Selina smiled warmly at Yin, an art she had been able to refine since her early days of attending formal events with people who didn't interest her or who she despised.

"So how did you two meet?" Selina asked with feigned interest.

Yin reluctantly explained her relationship with Ethan Bennett and how he'd introduced her to Bruce. The more she spoke to Selina, the more she disliked the other young woman. Selina herself started to realise that the strange feeling she'd had earlier had been jealousy, and now seeing how close Yin seemed to be with Bruce, her jealousy was swelling inside her.

Bruce quickly looked at his watch and realised he would soon have to make his speech.

He turned to Selina, "I've gotta go prepare my speech, but it was nice seeing you again."

He and Yin started to move away, whilst Selina watched them leave. As the pair drew further away her expression turned from a smile to a glare. She couldn't stand the sight of the two of them together.

"I'm done here," she muttered angrily, and marched towards the exit. Yin turned back momentarily and saw Selina storming off into the night.

 _"What's up with her?"_ Yin asked herself.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the official first meeting between the two protagonists. Let me know what you guys think so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter...


End file.
